Alex in Wonderland PD
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: He may be the youngest child of a renown investigative family but how it be when he has bigger fish to fry in a strange place called Wonderland? Follow Alexi Kingsland on his journey through Wonderland as he works with interesting characters in the Wonderland Police Department and helps them solve murders that leads up to something even bigger... Genderbend. Yaoi and rated M.
1. Summary

**Summary**

* * *

 **It's a strange thing when an outsider gets dragged into things that they have no nature being, it's even stranger when they get dragged into things they have no business being in but it's also in a different world. A strange world where animals, plants, objects and the stars can talk to you, where cats smile their devilish toothy grins and rabbits tell time like a business man on call.**

 **Some would call this a dream land for the mentally insane but if me, a 17 year old English child, can think and venture into a place like this and become the police chief of Wonderland P.D., than I'm completely off my rocker. Well, enough about me, I'm here for a reason that may make sense to you or may make you question the reason the author of this story is daft enough to conjure up something as mundane and unorthodox as this nightmarish bedtime story.**

 **Have fun in my second home I call** ** _Wonderland_** **.**

* * *

 **(** ** _This is a remake of the original story that I started a couple years ago and I'm rewriting it since my writing skills have improved, hope you guys like it!_** **)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Whiter than Time**_

* * *

Today was a horrible day, absolutely horrible! I open the door to my home just outside the city, it nestles its foundation on top of a hill that overlooks the entrance into the city and captures the best view of my home from the rooftop. However, the snow makes the sight look even more spectacular then in the summer of spring. Anyways, walking inside the head butler of the house, William H. Graythorne, welcomed me with his usual warming smile as he stood clad in his suit holding a tray with a single cup emitting steam from it. Most likely its hot chocolate, my favorite.

William: Welcome home, Master Alexi, how was your...day?

Seeing the expression on my face he snickered a little and called for one of the maids to help me out of my winter coat to reveal the rest of my new...attire.

William: Master Alexi, if you don't mind me stating, when you left this morning you were wearing you school uniform with diligence and finesse...

The maids took my coat and school bag and walked away holding back their laughters. William held back chuckles of his own when he saw the girls school attire that I was made to wear. A white and navy blue plaid skirt that stopped at mid thigh (though on me it looked like a terribly short mini skirt), red sheer stockings, black kitten heels and a white blouse under a sleeveless navy blue vest with the schools emblem on it.

Alexi: Yes, and that was this morning when I was dressed appropriately till Hannah and Annah pulled me out of lunch and had me reenact a murder that happened at a sister school of theirs.

William: They pulled you out of your studies in the middle of the day?!

Alexi: I fit the description of the murdered girl and they asked me to fill in, I got out of an awkward conversation with Nicky Westminster, thank god for that.

I said taking the cup from the tray. Taking a sip I let out an exhale of satisfaction as William took the tray and settled it under his left arm.

William: I swear, that girl has issues beyond the mental ones she's diagnosed to have already.

Alexi: Agreed. The other stressing part of my day was having to go all the way to Sebastian's office near Mudchute to buy him lunch.

William sighed knowing where the rest of the of my thought before it was even said.

William: I'm inclined to have asked if you met any suitors on the way there.

I saw the smirk on his face and smiled slightly at the joke before taking another gulp of my drink.

Alexi: Brother had to endure all the vulgar and suggesting comments that were thrown at him by his colleagues and bystanders.

William chuckled and walked into the living as I followed taking another sip of the chocolaty beverage. The living room, darkly painted in colour was a warm place for our family to sit and bond during holidays and parties. Dark furniture from wall to wall with glass or porcelain figurines and family photos and awards.

To my surprise I saw that the living room was still barren of the holiday decor that was called for this season. The tree had been set up but there was no decorations on it nor the lights, the walls were still cold as if they weren't wearing any clothes.

Alexi: Why isn't the house decorated yet?

William: Your parents asked that we waited to bring out the decorations till the entire family was together.

Alexi: Another "family bonding" thing they were trying out no less. Where are they then?

William: They went to go see you Aunt Judith because she had gotten into another accident, poor gal.

Alexi: Another one? How?

I asked sitting on the red and blue couch in the living room.

William: Sleep walking, that's what the doctors and the police had deduced.

Alexi: Bullocks, somehow the woman has insomnia yet she sleep walks, she's faking obviously.

I am right. There have been several other times that my Aunt Judith has gotten herself into predicaments due to her "insomnia". I've seen with my own eyes that she gets up in the middle of the night and either rehearses or does her nightly routine of false mischief. William then stated that this time she had fallen off the balcony and was found sleeping on the chandelier, feet dangling like the faux crystals adorning the brass.

William: You are your fathers' son, always with a keen eye for details.

Alexi: Sebastian and the twins knew as well but since Uncle Bran's death I guess Aunt Judith just wants some attention.

Uncle Bran was married into the family when I was seven, he was a swell man and had a problem with deduction so Sebastian, the twins and myself would play detective to help him hone his skills so he could protect people like his new wife, brother-in-law and nieces and nephews. Sadly he passed in his sleep while writing a novel about solving a case with the family's help and getting a reward from the queen. We got his work published for Aunt Judith so she could read it every night to remember him.

I looked at the tree and let a sigh escape my lips as i nestled the cup on my partly exposed thighs. No one was here to set up the tree, again. This has been the fourth time that the tree has not been set up a week before a major holiday and that I'm left alone to do everything myself.

William: Master Alexi...

I look up from my lap and see William and some of the maids with boxes in their hands that had "Christmas" written on them in fathers handwriting.

William: Though we may not be blood related but the staff of the house would love to help you set up this years tree and the trimmings.

I smiled at them and sat the cup on the coffee table and stood.

Alexi: I would be delighted if you all assisted me, but I would like to change first before we start.

William: I'm glad you thought so too.

I ran up stairs and into my room which is technically the attic. My room wasn't planned out in the blueprints when the house was made and when I was deemed old enough to inhabit it for myself. My room was designed like an office but with the usual styling of a normal high school boys bedroom. My room had light blue walls with creme and light pastel orange boarder. My bed looked almost like a closet with bins filled with files at the top nearly touching the ceiling. I had a desk directly across the room from it where I wrote in my journal and did my homework. Adjacent from it was my walk in closet that housed all my clothes and soon to be this school girl uniform. Absurd thing, sad fact is that I have a feminine face and my hair is long and can be put into a short ponytail.

Also adjacent to my closet was my wardrobe that was filled with my winter and summer coats and jackets. I always needed then since I got cold in class and the house for some odd reason always had a draft coming in from somewhere. I closed the door behind me and immediately took off the vest and plopped down on my bed and began to unlace my shoes.

Voice: You Londoners wear the strangest things...

I jumped at the sound of a mans voice. Was this really an intruder? Couldn't be, what kind of intruder would invade a mansion on top of a hill, outside of London and would come in through the attic instead of the more practical places? I've had a rough day, from a cold morning to having my ears talked off by Nicky, my sisters making me wear this bloody outfit and having to be cat called by almost every man in England!...I'm losing my mind. I'm going to take this other shoe off and then shed myself of these-

Voice: Going to ignore me are you now? That's not nice at all now is it?

Jumping off the bed I go to my desk and grab the letter opener and walk around the room barefoot trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

Alexi: Who're you?!

Voice: Come now lad, we haven't got much time, we are on a clock here.

Alexi: Why are you speaking as if you know me?

Voice: I do know you, **_Alexander Kingsland_**.

I froze in fear and held the blade my side. A disembodied voice knows my name and is requesting that I follow it somewhere, what the hell is happening today?

* * *

 ** _(I hope this tickled your fancy, the story will get to the good sexy parts later in the chapters, most likely in the third or fourth. Leave any comments about anything and tell me how much you love or hate it, I don't care either way what you say, you read it if you commented about it. )_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Cats can Smile_**

* * *

Just standing here isn't helping, the first thing I should've done was call out to William and Davis to investigate my room. However, with that option the house would be evacuated and there's no telling whether the intruder is psychotic.

Voice: I can see your mulling over whether you should call your butler or not, well truth is, even if you scream out his name...he come answer.

What? Wha-that can't be.

Alexi: William!

I scream at the top of my lungs calling for him and only silence followed, he should've been here by now...

Voice: I told you.

Alexi: Ah!

I felt the warm air from the intruders voice caress my ears and jumped at the foreign feeling. I turn behind me and saw no one there, what is happening?

Voice: I'm very sorry for scaring you and for forgetting my manners, my name is Henry Norrington.

Alexi: Hello Henry, now that introductions are out of the way, how about you show yourself, yea?

Henry: I would be more than happy to if you put down that there letter opener.

Alexi:...You won't attack me or do anything weird will you?

It's going against everything I believe in and was taught, I'm negotiating with a disembodied man. He chuckles a bit before sighing.

Henry: Young man I would never cause you harm, where I'm from causing harm to those that look childish is forbidden.

Alexi: But the mundane are fair game?

Henry: Precisely so.

Where is he from that he traveled all the way to London to talk to a high school boy?

Henry: I will ask you this?

I turn back around to see a tall man with long white hair and red eyes behind circular blood red framed glasses standing before me. His appearance startled me and I went to stab him but lost my footing along the way. He caught me on the way down to the floor and I felt his long white hair tickle my neck. Looking up at the man I saw his dazzling smile and pale ivory skin. I thought I was at my grandmothers home in the country staring at her porcelain dolls again.

Henry: You promised that you wouldn't stab...

My mind had been halted by his looks that I hadn't noticed that he had took my hand that was holding the letter opener and pinned it to the hardwood floor.

Alexi: You...

Henry: You're shocked, I can feel it, it's alright though young chap, you'll see much more stranger things that'll make you shit your knickers.

At that point I wasn't listening to him and had noticed that he had-

Alexi: Ears...

He stared at me with question and turned his head to the side. His long and white rabbit ears raised and folded to the side of his head where they sat there until I spoke again.

Alexi: What are you?!

Henry: Calm down now, there's nothing to worry about. Let's get you up yea?

He stood on his knees as he pulled me up by my wrist which he caught during the fall. I sat on my arse staring up at him as he smiled down at me. His face was just so capturing and alluring that I felt the heat in my face light up.

Henry: Alexi, I need your help.

Snapping out of my gazing I shake my head and push away and stand. He hit the floor and stared up at me with mixed emotions running on his face.

Alexi: I'm sorry about that, what do you need my help for?

He fixed his glasses and stood walking over to my desk and sitting in the chair.

Henry: Not particularly is it I that needs your help, it more like the Wonderland Police Department needs your help.

"Police Department"? "Wonderland"? Two things that do not belong together and I think I've made the connection. This man, Henry Norrington, seems like a mental patient in his early twenties and loves to cosplay and has somehow gotten information about me through whatever source he found.

Alexi: Ummm, well it was nice chatting with you but you need to go.

Henry: There's no time for-

Alexi: Look, you're an old bloke and you seem harmless, why we go downstairs and meet my butler William, he'll introduce you to some nice men who have a pretty white coat for you.

I'm slowly losing it and Henry seems like he stepped out of the Twilight Zone. I stood up and he followed my movements and stepped towards me as I retreated back to porthole window.

Henry: There's nothing to be scared of I assure you Alexi.

Alexi: I don't trust you...

Henry: I can see that Cornelius and Victoria have taught you well.

Alexi: How do you know my parents?

Henry: I know Victoria very well, however I met your father through a colleague of mine who sent him to the King of Hearts...

"King...of Hearts"? This is like the fairy tale that my mother and father used to read to me when I was a small tyke. I honestly don't remember the name of it, well the original name since it's been remade so many times. I lower my guard and look at the big red eyes that stared back at me. I feel so calm when I look into them, so serene that I can't help but fall deeper into the pool of red...

Alexi: I can't believe what I'm about to do...

Taking a quick sigh and thinking that this man knows both of my parents...I don't know if I can trust him but I have to take a chance anyways...

Alexi: Let me grab my shoes and we can go.

Henry: You're coming?!

I nodded my head and went over to my bed. As I bent down about to grab my black flat shoes I felt Henry grab my arm and drag me to my wardrobe.

Henry: I'm sorry lad but we haven't the time for you to get your shoes we have to go now. I'll call my colleague and ask him to bring some shoes...

He looked back at me and looked me up and down. He knew of the clothes that I'm currently in and I saw his cheeks redden as he turned back to the wardrobe and grabbed the handle.

Henry:...And a change of clothes.

Opening the door I immediately saw a dark land scape. Where in the bloody hell are my coats and sweaters?! He stepped in and I followed leaving the door cracked at first then Henry closed the shut and smiled at me.

Henry: Wonderland is a strange place, wouldn't want anything entering you world now do we?

He winked at me and pulled me further into closet as I felt the atmosphere around me change drastically. I felt my heart start to race and my eyes shake upon seeing a rainbow like mist invade my nostrils and my lungs. I looked at the back of his feet and saw dirt, blades of grass and various sizes of mushrooms scattered all around us. I saw flashing red and blue lights ahead of us which I assumed was cop cars...and I was right.

Three black cars with gold text saying "Wonderland Police Department" sat parked before me as red and blue lights continuously flashed before me. I saw men and animals wearing uniforms, different from what I just now realized what Henry is wearing. While the others were clad in navy blue with hats to match, Henry wore a long white trench coat over a sky blue vest and matching pants. He also wore a crisp white blouse that had a black bow tie around his neck that similarly matched his shoes. I take it that everybody has a colour coordination OCD.

Officer: There you are!

A man, taller than both Henry and myself, walked over to us. I stood stunned seeing a that his skin was wood like and that his nose was a shiny brass metal. His hair, short and tussled, was the same brass colour but seems to shimmer and shine when the lights hit it.

Officer: Mr. Norrington...

Henry: I know, I know...we had a little falling out but patched things up and we're here now so let's...wait...

He looked around frantically for something or someone. I felt an eerie chill run up my spine, a feeling I only get when Sebastian tries to scare me during dinner. I squeeze Henry's hand tightly and inch closer to him fearing what could happen to me. He felt my advancement and saw the look on my face and sighed.

Henry: Let's go, we haven't the time to waste on an arrogant cat like him...

He must be mentioning his colleague, again. As much as the man talks about him I thought that he would be here waiting for him. Henry escorts me to one of the police cars and all three of us get in the back. Before I even had a chance to sit down I felt like someone was sitting where I was intended to sit, my skin started to crawl with unpleasantry and all the hair on my body stood on end. Once settled the car drove off into the distance and I saw miraculous sights and new things that no adult at home would believe. I've either stepped into an insane asylums medical room or my day wasn't over just yet.

* * *

 ** _(Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter, please read my other stories to, I recommend the Assassins series which may have only two stories but it'll steal your breaths away.)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Death by Morals_**

* * *

The ride was long and very creepy. I constantly felt like someone was touching my arms and legs as if they were seducing a girl on a first date. The night sky was starry and had literal horseflies in the sky, I mean literally, rocking horses with a flies wings. The daftest thing I've seen so far other than a man with rabbit ears and an anthropomorphic door man sitting on either side of me while a dog and a cat argued as the drove the car. Something to write in my journal when I get back no less.

After another several moments we went up a small hill that out looked a small two story shack that sat by the shore. The strange and impossible thing was that it sat directly between night and day. The shack was split down the middle with one side shinning and shimmering with sun and life while the side that we were on was covered in dark blue and stars where everything was in a state of slumber.

We pulled up to the shack and got out of the car. Henry helped me out making sure that the skirt I wore didn't ride up or show my knickers.

Voice: Well aren't we dressed to _impresssssssssssss!_

I yelped at the voice in my ear. I gathered the attention of the officers around me, Henry included. They all stared at me as I covered my mouth and felt the creeping blush of embarrassment turn my peach skin beat red.

Henry: Back to work the lot of you!

They followed his orders and looked back at me with question.

Henry: Is everything alright Alexi?

Alexi: I swear that something has been following me since we got here.

Henry: Following you...?

He took a minute to gathering everything that I said and then held a look of realization and disgust.

Henry: I apologise Alexi-

Alexi: Just call me Alex please.

He smiled and shifted his feet.

Henry: Alex, I do apologies for my friend.

Friend?

Alex: What do you mean?

Henry: My colleague.

Alex: The one you've been talking about?

Henry: Yes, he was supposed to meet us a while ago at your wardrobe, but it seems he's been present the entire time. Come out here and introduce yourself properly Chess!

He yelled to the night and day sky. How is his friend here and also not visible? That's illogical!

Chess: I thought you were getting Cornelius' son, not one of his daughters.

A man, slightly taller than Henry, stood tall with his short purple hair in a tan trench coat with that looked tattered and worn from the years. He dressed just like Henry except that it was more loose where he no tie leaving the top buttons undone and showing his chest. Another thing that caught me was his sinister green eyes, cat like purple ears and his pink and purple stripped tail that swayed back and forth as he stared at me, hungrily.

Henry: This is his son, he had prior engagements that required him to dress the way he is.

Chess: It's not a bad thing, I quite enjoy the sight.

He licked his lips seductively at my direction and winked. This...cat has an opheliac towards me and it's quite unsettling to say the least.

Henry: Don't scare the lad Chess he only just got here and you're making lewd advances at him.

Chess: If only I was the raven and he were the writing desk, then we might have papers to sign together.

I held on to Henry more as he glided closer to me. Henry held me in his grasp as he started to scold Chess for being his "usual self" and to try and be of use this time around on a case. How could a stickler and clean man like Henry be paired up with a troublemaker and pervert like Chess for years? The man had been fondling me since I got to this god forsaken place and is making passes at me and, while he is a police officer like Henry, gets away with doing this...this is Wonderland so I would expect a lot of things to be different.

Henry: Back to what's really important, Henry...

I looked up at him and followed him as we neared the Shack. The door was in the middle of the sunlight and the moonlight so I was shielding one eye while holding Henry's hand with the other. Henry turned back and smiled sheepishly as he looked down at me.

Henry: I know this is your first time Wonderland and it's because of us too, but I should warn you that the sight before you might be very graphic.

I nodded and felt the pit of my stomach fill with butterflies as the anticipation of seeing an actual crime scene instead of bloody, and that's saying "bloody" as in actual bloody, pictures. The three of us walked in and the immediate sight was all red. I could tell the original decor of the shack was lovely driftwood with a subtle touch of red, blue and white coloured furniture that had now been ruined with blood practically covering every inch of the place.

The walls, floors, windows, couch, chairs and picture frame was covered in the red bodily fluid in such a brutal way. This room was more than I thought I was prepared for, I was expecting a blood stain from a single spot and a trail of blood droplets, not this...

Henry: This sight gets disturbing more and more that I see it.

Alex: More?

Henry: The murder literally happened early this morning and in the dead of night, in your world it was around the time you got up to dress for school.

Chess: The lad is still in school? Shame, children in Wonderland are in college and they're half as young as he is.

I glared back at the grinning getting angry at his smart remark about my education.

Alex: Disregarding that comment, I presume that this is a murder, correct?

Henry: Correct Alex. However, this is half of the murder scene.

Half?

Alex: There's more to this scene?

Henry: Yes, where it all began was the kitchen.

Henry guided me towards the kitchen following the distinct and non discreet path, where flashing lights and signs were placed with caution tape the had strange writing and the initials "W.P.D" between the images of a butterfly flying through smoke. More decorative than caution worthy I'd say.

Officer: Here's the autopsy from the _ **fly fruits**_.

Alex: Don't you mean **fruit flies**? And why would insects be doing an autopsy?

The said " _fly fruits_ " swarmed out of the kitchen after hearing my words and and conglomerated into a single person. A woman only a foot taller than myself, stood wearing a white lab coat with spots of red and holding a clipboard, black heels and as her grey skin and pincers around her mouth were distracting, her big yellow eyes with the familiar honeycomb design that all bug have captivated me as did her long black hair tied into a side ponytail. The woman stared daggers into me with her creepy yellow eyes.

Henry: Galia, darling, how have y-

she raised a finger that held a sharp and long fingernail that was aimed at Henry, who in turn, stepped down and piped down. Galia approached me and bent forward slightly so we could stare each other in the eyes.

Galia: Ju you know vat I do?

Alex: If I had to guess I would say that you're the coroner?

My skin felt moist and my body was shaking slightly.

Galia: Correct. And do ju know _vat_ it is dat's in there?

She said pointing behind her at the crime scene.

Alex: No ma'am.

Galia: Zen I suggest zat _you_ shut up and follow my Henry.

She stood straight and without breaking eye contact with me and gave Henry a folder that must've been under the metal holding of the clipboard. Henry took the folder and opened it as he grabbed my hand and hastily dragged me to the kitchen. Before looking ahead I kept my gaze stuck on Galia and saw a slight smile as her face I changed view points of her.

And upon turning my head as I entered the kitchen set my heart ablaze and sunk it simultaneously. Though the kitchen was large there was a larger walrus with one of his tusks skewering his skull while the other was wedged into the cutting board in front of what looked like corpses of human children. My mind was thrown for a loop as this was more gruesome and graphic than I originally thought. I almost felt my lunch and the hot chocolate come back up but held it down trying to seem professional.

Chess: It's alright if you feel a little queasy my dear...

I jumped slightly at Chess's voice in my ears again and turned to look at him. He smile slyly and took a step forward so he was standing beside me.

Chess: You shall get used to this sight the more you come to Wonderland, some may have you ripping your own hair out while others will have you admiring the killers work...

He glanced over at me without turning his head and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

Chess: I've done this longer than my darling Henry, this is something that **I** enjoy **_no matter the morals broken or the bones_**.

Without even realizing it I deduced the reason that Chess is not only older and has been doing this longer than Henry and possibly any other officer here, but that the man has an obsession with death and destruction of those around him. "No matter the morals broken or the bones"...This is something I would remember from here on out as a reminder of how this man-cat thought of those around him.

* * *

 _ **(Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter and the intro to the Cheshire Cat!He's honestly my favorite because I made him so morbid and sexy in this story. Also Galia is an OC made for this story and this story only because having a female somewhere with an accent feels right to me, even if this is a yaoi story. Let me know if you liked this chapter and want more, I'm taking a break from this to finish my other story wit KevEdd.)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- A Shell to Hide from**_

* * *

Henry: As stated by Galia in her report, the obvious cause if death was stabbing of his own bones via tusk.

Alex: What else does it say?

I asked trying to ease my nerves and think rationally while observing the body.

Henry: She stated that the man had eaten these oyster children and that one of them had a weapon given to them by their mother.

I glanced over at the pile of children corpses on the counter that seemed to have fallen over time before the police had gotten here. Black soulless eyes stared into every direction of the room from the pile and I felt the blood from my face rush out.

Chess: Are you alright chap? You seem a bit pale.

I look at Chess who held a look of concern for me. He probably realized that this is my first crime scene. I toyed with the rim of the skirt feeling everything weigh down on me like a pound of bricks.

Chess: Henry!

Henry turned over to us.

Henry: What is it Chess?

Chess: Seeing as this is the lads first case, why don't I take him outside for a bit and tell him some things he should know about the department.

Henry found this odd but after a quick look at my current state he understood why Chess made such a request. He put the file down by his side and walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. He knelt down slightly and looked at me with a shy smile.

Henry: Take a walk with Chess, you need a bit of fresh air as it seems.

All I could do was nod my head and follow Cheshire out of the shack passing by all the vibrant red...wait vibrant red...? Taking one last look at the kitchen and the living room all the supposed blood was bright red. That's impossible.

Walking out of the shack Cheshire took me to the sunny side of the beach and had me take off my shoes to feel the fine course sand between my toes. The feeling was delightful and Chess agreed as I saw that his own feet ventured from the dark mauve shoes that the resided in now showcasing his stiletto sharp back toenails.

Chess: You don't seem very familiar with investigations.

Alex: I am familiar with them, just not at all used to being in them as today...tonight...

I said looking back at the other side of the shack that was shrouded in darkness.

Chess: Hold my hand Alex.

I looked at Chess who held his hand out with a cocky grin that gave me an inkling that something nefarious was going through his mind but I still have to trust him if I'm to work with him. I take hold of his hand once again and follow him down the shore where the breeze starts to pick up and lift my skirt, I held my skirt down with my free hand.

Chess: Ahh, we're here.

I looked at him and then at a woman with long peach coloured hair and bright red framed glasses. Her pale nude coloured skin sat in a human sized shell that oysters are known to reside in. She had a beautiful profile even if her somewhat naked body had little detail other than the prominent female physique and the red and blue veins scattered all over her body. She was crying profusely and as she sobbed she lifted her shackled hands to wipe her tears from her black tragic eyes.

Alex: Is that-

Chess: The deceased childrens mother? Correct. She called us when she woke in the middle of the night to find all her children gone except for one; the youngest oyster out of the bunch.

As if on cue the said child climbed out of the water with wet and tussled peach hair and nude skin with red and blue veins, like his mother. The only difference was that he had the body of a toddler boy and was half my height while his mother was just as tall as the two story shack. The boy climbed the rock that his mother was perched on and gave her his oyster shell, he opened it for her to show her the red and blue diamonds that he found and she smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead as he smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. She lifted him up and cradled him as if he were tinier and that he was. He was able to fit in the palm of her hand and she hummed a familiar tune to he son.

Alex: Why is she cuffed and why isn't there any officers here to monitor her?

Chess: In Wonderland we believe that taking a human, flower, insect or sea creature out of their home is more criminal than killing. If a home is where the crime is committed, wouldn't you think that is a prison in itself?

In the mind of the well taught and the parliament at home, living in the place were the beloved had died is caused to make the person go insane. But the way Chess said it was like she killed the walrus for devouring her children...I can't believe that. In normal circumstances, woman are shown to be far more deceptive than men and can act as they did not know anything. If this woman is showing a farce then it'll be hard to crack her.

Alex: I agree but I think there's nothing more than a hurting parent mourning the loss of her children.

Chess: Don't be so sure, this is a game child, and those who prosper will stay in the shadows.

I stared at him as he stared passively at the mother oyster and her small child.

Chess: Why don't we ask them a few questions?

I nodded my head and we walked over to the duo clutching Chess' hand. The boy turned his look over to us and his mother did the same. She held her child closer to her face as she cringed at the sight of us.

Oyster mother: What do you want? I've answered all the questions the other officers have asked and I complied with being on house arrest.

Chess: I'm sorry to disturb you, Mother Oyster, however we are only here to follow up on your state of mind.

She believed Cheshire's words and lowered her guard, the child however, did not. He stared daggers at me, small black eyes stared with a furry of anger trying to intimidate me. He's sadly mistaken if he thinks it'll work on me.

Oyster mother: Who is this with you officer?

She turned her gaze towards me and smiled slightly.

Oyster mother: Your face seems familiar to me and it brings me joy somehow...

Chess: You should recognize Victoria's son, look at this face.

He said as he levitated off the ground and lifted my chin to show my face fully to the mother before me. Staring at her as she in turn stared back at me, I saw her look grow from observant to complete joy. She lowered her son to her abdomen as she extended her free hand to me. Her hand was huge so I used both hands to shake her pointer finger and smiled sheepishly.

Oyster mother: My, my, my, you are Victoria's son! You look just like her and those eyes! Big and blue just like her's!

The mother oyster seemed to marvel in my blue eyes remembering my mother who has blue eyes as well.

Chess: The resemblance is striking isn't it?

Oyster mother: Quite, from the physique to the golden hair that shined like the sun above us.

She smiled warmly showering me with love and affection that I gladly accepted. When Chess started talking to her I noticed that her son had left his perch on her lap also leaving the jewels behind as well. I saw that he was burying something in the background and whatever it was gave a slight shine from the sun. He looked up and saw that I was looking at him and stood straight. The daggers he stared intensified as he turned and sat on top of the spot he buried the unknown item at. I wonder what it was he buried there and when they would take their slumber.

After talking with Mother Oyster she gladly told me the details of what happened to her 99 children. The tale was brutal and a sad one to listen to. Apparently the oldest and the only living child worked for the now deceased walrus, Peter J. O' Malley. O' Malley had already been convicted of fraud and child pornography of a certain oyster child. Once he was exposed for that he had to leave his company of swindling people to his other employee, Geoffrey Carpenter. So far Mother Oysters' story doesn't seem to be well thought out, she constantly fiddles with her fingers and sheds some tears even while she's talking, women that fake emotions tend to go overboard and pause in the middle of a sentence to show grief. Then again humans are prone to doing this when faking things. If anything, I have to talk to the child and Geoffrey as well.

Somethings not right, and I intend to uncover it.

* * *

 ** _(How'd you guys like this chapter? Chess is a mystery and I love how I make no sense when writing his actions and words that help Alexi out when he needs it! Henry is a darling as well and I love white rabbits. Also there might be a comic for this that I might make, if I get through packing n moving first.)_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- The Knight Who Wears Black**_

* * *

After talking with Mother Oyster, which was a delight, she went back into the sea with her son to relax. I still felt bad that she ha to endure days and nights wearing those cuffs around her son. That's a sight now mother should have her children witness nor should a child see at all. But that wasn't all, several minutes after following their departure Chess took the chance to make another pass at me. His tail coiled around my left leg and his chest was pressed against my back.

His left hand traveled my body while his right craned my neck allowing him access to plant kisses on my neck. I protested against him and he only chuckled at me as he continued his actions. He bit down on my neck and I felt the his teeth penetrate my skin as his left hand stationed itself at my hip and gripped it. I let out breathless gasps as my emotions became flooded with nothing but insanity. I felt every lick that Chess gave across my skin as he also pulled my skin with his teeth.

Chess: This is the main reason I took you out of the shack dear boy.

He said in a sultry voice that sent shivers down my spine. Believe it or not but I am secure with my sexual preference and I fully enjoy men and what they have to offer, just not this feline! I grab his tail and stomp his foot. He let out a cat-like screech and retreated from me. I took a few steps forward and spun around to see the man on the ground holding his foot to his chest as he held his head down grumbling incoherent words under his breath.

Alex: You've been making passes at me since I got here! What gives you the right to do so?!

Chess looked up with a red face and striking green eyes that wanted to rip me apart.

Chess: I don't have to say why I do what I do.

Alex: With _me_ you do! Remember, I'm here to help you guys, not the other way around!

I fixed myself and rubbed the spot where Chess had bit me. The pain still resonated there and now the spot felt cold.

Alex: Is there any other reason besides the useless ones that you're supplying me with?

I asked holding myself with my free hand while the other covered the hickey that was now on my neck. Chess stared at me with narrowed green eyes and the same angered look, but after a moment it softened and he stood.

Chess: I have no reason or no rhyme to my actions, if anything you are under _my_ order and anothers rule.

What did he mean by that? I huffed and trudged away back to the shack. How dare he think that I am a substitute for a woman and that he can control me actions with his own. Upon walking back in I ran into the man that rode in the car with us on the way here. His shiny brass nose and hair captivated me and held me where I stood. He looked down at me with gold plated eyes and smiled.

Officer: Alexi! Where did you run off to?

With a jump I felt a gaze penetrate me backside as I stared up at the door like man.

Alex: I was with Cheshire talking with Mother Oyster getting the run down on what happened.

Officer: That's good! By the way my name is Dorian Blake.

He held his hand out to me and I took it with delight. His hand felt like cold metal which felt calming to the touch. He shook my hand and smiled at me with his pearly whites.

Dorian: I'm glad Henry went and fetched you, our chief was dead set on getting the son of the lands old heroes.

Alex: My parents were heroes?

Dorian: Yes. I met your mother when she was a tyke-

Henry: Alex!

Henry popped out of the doorway behind Dorian and flashed a bright smile at me. He squeezed past Dorian and stood next to me.

Henry: I take it Cheshire helped you calm your nerves ya?

More so that I calmed his "nerves". Granted he did help me calm down from the sudden shock of entering a crime scene, with it being my first, and getting more info from Mother Oyster and to get a good look at her surviving son...However I did have a problem with his wandering hands and suction like mouth. That man has a sex drive that's worse than the family dog. I looked at him with a fake smile and nodded.

Henry: Good good! We found something about the body that you might find odd.

Alex: Did you?

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. Dorian smiled and moved his lips in silence telling me , "we'll talk later". Upon entering the shack once again I had noticed that the blood furniture and walls were still bright red like Mother Oysters' glasses. I took note of that and followed Henry into the kitchen where the bodies were and saw Galia with goggles on instead of her glasses. She turned over to us and smiled. I've only seen the woman smile once, more of a smirk, and I assumed at first meeting that she hated me.

Galia: Ah! I'm glad zat you are here Alex.

She seemed upbeat and giddy almost and it was refreshing to be apart of.

Alex: What did you find Galia?

Galia: Before I had stated that the cause of death was impalement of the skull causing instant death, however I was wrong.

She turned back to the body and minded the dead bodies on the floor and used her tweezers to lift the lip of the late Peter O' Malley. I moved around the island where the body lie and saw something that was painstakingly clear. The lips had a purple tint to them and this was an obvious sign of poison. Sebastian and the twins have both had a run in with this deadly poison which was my favorte in the world only for it's dead giveaway.

Galia: OHHHHH! I can see the vheels in you little mind turning like vheel on the ze police car!

She was taken away by the look on my face that had me deep in thought. Of course I was and that's when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back and saw two men in bright red suits wit hearts not only stitched in a darker red they also had red hearts painted on heir faces. I saw Cheshire storm in seconds later with anger scrawled on his face.

Chess: I tried to stop them from coming in!

Henry: It's fine Cheshire.

Henry walked over to the men in red and smiled happily.

Henry: Is there any way I can help you gents?

One of them, one with blood red hair in a wolf tail, steely red eyes and a blank face stepped forward.

Red-1: My name is No. 1, I am the advisory too the queen and she has asked me to accompany-

Red-2: Me.

The second man, who wore black sun glasses looked almost like Henry, the only difference was the colour of his hair and clothes. They were like the splitting image that used to be hole and are just reuniting in front of me. The Henry look alike too off his glasses and his eyes were a cerulean blue like Henry's as well. If these two aren't twins then let the queen of London be the poorest old broad there is.

Monty: It's nice to see you Henry.

Henry: It's been a long time Monty, how have you been?

Monty: I've been lovely old chap, serving the king and working along side him as best I can.

Henry: That's good to hear.

In a way, I could feel the anger and the rage building up in Henry's voice and judging by the look and feeling there is between Cheshire and Henry, he knew it as well.

Monty: I see you've gotten a new addition to the squad...

He said tilting his head over towards me. I looked at him in question as to why he was intrigued by me. He bypassed Henry and stood in front of me. He bowed to me and I watched his black hair fall from his shoulder as he slowly look up at me.

Monty: I'm glad to have met The White Queen's favored guest in Wonderland.

He said smoothly. The man before me was suave and sophisticated as he was with his words. He stood straight and smiled warmly as he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me into the island. M bad collided with the stone counter top of the island and turned to face the dead victim. I heard the familiar sound of clanking and jingling metal that then graced itself with my wrists. I turn to look over my shoulder to see the sinister look in his eyes as he cuffs me.

Red-1: Alexander Kingsland, you are hear by prohibited from helping the Wonderland P.D. any further on this investigation.

Chess: _What?!_

Henry: Monty what is going on here?

Monty: The Queen and King of hearts were informed that the door between Wonderland and Reality had been opened.

Henry: We've gotten clearance from the White King that we could! The red Queen saw the request and approved it days ago!

Monty: Well the King has heard of her actions and has recanted her approval.

Monty forcefully pulled me by my shoulder and held me in his arms, the same way Chess did on the beach a little while ago. He settled his head in the crook of my neck and chuckled under his breath, the man had obviously been drinking and I could smell it on his breath.

Monty: The boy has been claimed, momentarily, by the Red King and will be coming with us for a while.

Henry: _What_?!

Chess: He can't do this, all four royals must rule in unison whether this action should be allowed.

Monty: Best you hold your tongue cat, you're still on trial for your _treason's_ against both kingdoms.

Though he looked absolutely livid, Chess held his tongue as told and stepped out not before hitting the threshold with a furry. I heard clicking heels and the Galia running behind after Chess. What was going on? I didn't think helping the police to solve a murder was this bad of a thing here in Wonderland.

Henry: Monty, please I beg of you, we need his help.

Monty: With what? This **simple** murder? There's **one man** in a holding cell and a **mother** on house arrest. It's obvious that the **mother** and the **carpenter** were in cahoots on killing O' Malley. There's nothing complex about this murder.

Henry: **Yes** there is!

Monty: If you can name three reasons or better yet, **prove** to me that either the mother or carpenter is **innocent** then I'll let the boy go.

The fate of a mother, a carpenter, a child and Henry were all in my hands, including my own life. I saw that there was inaccuracies in this murder and I have an idea who the murderer is, I just need a little more time to gather more evidence and to catch said murder off guard. This is truly a wonderful day in Wonderland.

* * *

 _ **(How was this chapter? The mystery is starting to unfold and Alex already has a feeling of who the murderer is, do you guys have a guess? Hope u guys like this chapter, Imma take a short break from this story and finish my Assassins story and other stuffs)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Clear as blood**_

* * *

We walked outside seeing all the other officers staring at me with a flurry of emotions. Some didn't know if I were a fake, actually here to help or whatever. This arrest was not only humiliating but absurd as well. I struggled against Monty who only kept walking forward towards the red and black diamond patterned hearse. What're they doing driving a hearse of all vehicles for right hand men of royalty? Monty opened the door and pushed me in head first making me face plant into the back seat.

Alex: I can prove who killed Peter!

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't feel the car move showing that Monty nor the other man that accompanied him had gotten in the hearse. I look over my shoulder to see the shocked look on his face. A wave of shock fell over him as he stared at me and grabbed my leg from the seat. I yelped as he yanked me out of the car and on to the cold sand on the night side of the beach. Henry and Chess stood several feet away watching in horror as the man they knew treated me like a common criminal.

Henry: Be more civilized man! He's still a child!

Monty: A child who thinks he has already solved a murder!

He said turning back to yell at Henry.

Monty: I don't give a fuck if this boy is Cornelius and Victoria Kingsland offspring, he's trespassing on red land and the king wants him now!

Chess: This is bullocks!

Red-1: Mind your tongue cat!

Chess: As soon as your king minds his.

Chess said slyly. He made a mistake and was shot in the shoulder for it. I saw the man in red with the wolf tail ponytail holding a bright red metal gun with smoke emitting from the barrel. I stared in shock as I looked up and saw Chess cringing on the ground. Henry, Dorian and Galia were at his side trying to help him but all he did was hiss at them.

Alex: Stop this!

I screamed gaining the attention of everyone. Monty looked down on me and let my leg go. He kneeled down and grabbed the front of my shirt lifting me up from the ground. He pulled me close so I could stare at the endless ocean that were his eyes.

Monty: You really think you can solve this?

Alex: I've gotten some of the evidence down, I just have little things to do before we pin the murderer.

Monty gave a sharp look and dropped me to the ground. He snapped his finger and his friend walked over and gave him something. He turned me around and pushed me into the ground. I felt the warm metal leave my writs and my arms released from their restraints. I turned over and stood on my knees rubbing my wrists where the cold metal once was.

Monty: Three days...

I turned back and saw Monty staring right at me. Face to face, close enough that I could feel his lips graze mine. My body shook slightly and I let out shallow breaths feeling the fear and anxiety creep back into my lungs. I felt like I was drowning and I had forgotten how to swim.

Monty: In three days I want an answer on who the definitive killer is. Got it?

I hesitantly nodded to his command and felt the tears well up behind my eyes. He released me and smirked as he stood back on his feet. He turned back to Henry and the others and chuckled.

Monty: Such a waste...

He took his left hand and pushed his bangs from in front of his face.

Monty: I could've used a boy like you in my chambers...

What...? He turned slowly with a cynical smile gracing his face. I felt a void envelope me and the sudden feeling of his eyes undressing me in the most vulgar way possible way. Henry Ran over and dropped to his knees shielding me from the eyes of the man towering above us.

Monty: Keep a close eye on the little tart Henry ole chap, I might just steal him for myself.

Henry: I'm not you Monty and I never will be.

Henry was protecting me like a knight, he held me close and covered me as if he were the white light guiding me through the darkness...After that situation the investigation was wrapped up untill further notice. Henry held me close and I sat in his lap as we drove to the precinct with Galia driving and Dorian in the front seat. Chess was taken by an ambulance minutes before we left and Henry reassured me that he would be fine and will see us at the precinct later. I was so scared, I didn't think in a place like this that pain was just as real as what I'm used to.

We arrived at precinct and I saw that both the outside and inside were just as wacky and bustling as the bunch that I met at the shack. The inside was clean and bright with marble and stone. There were people in for everything from missing persons, petty theft, parole and more. It was like going to my brother's office in the city and dropping off his always forgotten lunch or buying him lunch, either way, I was only there for food.

Walking in all eyes were trained at us, specifically me. I walked with my arms clutching Henry's coat as we walked to the other side of the room.

Henry: Don't worry about them, just stare straight ahead and keep walking.

I nodded and did as told. I walked and walked till we finally reached the door on the other side of the room. Stepping through the door I was introduced to a corridor with doors on either side that had names of people and their functions.

Alex: What're we doing here?

Henry: Since we need to find the killer, and soon, I want you to listen in on the suspect we detained.

That must be Peter's co-worker.

Henry: Dorian, please go and get the Carpenters file for me and put the man in room 401 B for questioning.

Dorian: Right away Henry.

With that, Dorian left back out of the door we came through and Henry took me halfway down the hall to 401 A, which was across the hall from 401 B. If this was the room where I can watch Henry question the suspect then why was it on the other side of the hall? I walked in and saw a small counter placed in front of a large window that showed what I guess is room 401 B. There was also three stools, a table with a recorder and filing cabinets lining the back wall. Henry escorted me in and sat me down in the middle chair and gave me his coat. I wrapped it around my shoulders to secure myself and the smell of baked goods came wafting up to my nose. This is what he really smells like...

Henry: I'm going to leave you in here so you can listen to me question him, is there anything specific you want me to ask him?

Alex: Ask him if he paints as well and about Mother Oysters' son as well as the his other siblings...oh and see if he knows all about his employer like personal details and such.

Henry: Got it.

On that cue Dorian walked in with a patched up and shirtless Cheshire behind him. I stood shocked, happy, angry...I'm not sure what to feel for the man that tried to molest me and protect me. Cheshire was smoking a cigarette while he held his coat over his shoulder with his left while sporting his right hand on his hip.

Henry: You just got out of surgery you should be resting Cheshire!

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke as his left ear twitched.

Chess: I'm fine! It's only a gun shot to the shoulder not the heart.

He walked in and stopped when he reached me. He looked down at me with his green cat eyes and I could feel almost relief in them. He took his right hand and patted the top of my head.

Chess: The more you worry the more you'll wrinkle up that pretty face...

Is he trying to cheer me up?

Chess: Crack a smile for us ya? We need something to lighten the mood in this dump.

I saw the corner of his mouth curl up into a slight grin. Seeing this made me feel happy and eager to find our killer. I smiled brightly for them and told them I would work hard to help them Henry smiled as well as Dorian, Chess gave his usual grin and we went to work. Dorian and Henry interrogated the Carpenter while Cheshire and I listened in on them. Chess knew more about the equipment here than I did so he was more of a help to me in here, and that was in addition to his to his injury. I know who the killer is, all I want to know is how and why they killed the late Peter O' Malley.

* * *

 _ **(Though I haven't been doing this as much lately I still love writing this story, if anything; it's worth it. How'd you guys like this chapter? Was there enough funnies or suspense? I know the romantic stuff was probably the most read part of the chapter but still lolz. Hope you guys liked this chapter and told your friends about or read any of my other stories!)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7- With Wisdom comes Smoke_**

* * *

I couldn't think, yet at the same time, I could. I had words written down on the paper in a strewn mess as my eyes were almost inside my skull as my voice was stifled by my shirt in my mouth. My lower back and thighs were on fire, everything was burning! I could make out shadows standing outside the door as more gathered, I take it both our voices weren't so quiet.

Henry: Thank you Mr. Carpenter, you've been more than enough help.

I heard Henry say his last words as he left the room first and as Dorian took the Carpenter back to his cell. Henry will be coming in here at any moment and I don't want him to see me like this! I drop the pen and push myself up only to be shoved back down on the table.

Chess: Not yet...

Alex: But Henry!

Chess: Are you scared of him seeing you like...this?!

With his word he pounded into me with force making the table beneath me shake.

Chess: He's seen many of his colleges like this before, even his rival, Monty, has witnessed his bare body like this...

I could feel his anger and lust building as he talked about Henry's past. He was worth more to him than his own life, he would cross another bullets path if it meant saving a snow white rabbit like Henry.

Henry: What're the lot of you doing here?

I heard his voice boom out in the hallway and I watched as the shadows turned towards the man that brought me here.

Henry: The lot of you are doing nothing but mucking around while there should be work getting done, HOP TO IT! NOW!

All: YES SIR!

In spite of fear and intimidation the others went back to what they were doing and left Henry in the hall.

Chess: Uhhhhggggg!

Cheshire climaxed and I felt it hit my face and clothes. The door opened and I saw Henry staring at us as Cheshire just stood there stroking my penis. Henry quickly closed the door behind me and locked it.

Henry: I knew that you would be up to no good Chess!

Chess: If that's what you want to call it.

Henry: That's exactly what I call it! He's a child!

Chess: He's informed me that he is no such thing as a child. As a matter of fact, by the age of 16 you are officially recognized-

Henry: As an adult in the eyes of not only the royals but also the police that are us as Wonderland, yes I know this already!

Henry looked at me and a blush came over his face as he saw the position I was in. He sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Henry: If I had to guess, I would say that only Chess has climaxed while you have not, Alex?

I nodded my head and saw him move from the wall. He stood on the opposite side of the table so I would stare at him upside down. What in the world is happening right now?! He placed his hands on either side on my head and leaned down on me to were I could see more details in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Henry: I'm sure by now that Cheshire has conducted his..."lessons" with you, I'm going to provide one more for you.

Alex: And that would be?

Henry smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine. Such a tender kiss made my body melt, it was so soft and gentle that I reached up and laced my fingers in his white long hair and smiled into the kiss.

Chess: Well this has made me excited again.

He was right. I felt his dick harden against mine and then his hips started thrusting again. The three of us were moaning in pleasure from the trifecta of emotions, physical contact and mental steadiness. I felt my body grow numb as I leaked pre cum and Cheshire came a second time. His cum hit my face and Henry's face also staining my clothes again.

Chess: Sorry I didn't wait for you, I couldn't help it.

Henry pulled away from me only to angrily yell at Chess.

Henry: Since when have you ever cum this fast?!

Chess: When presented with something new and delicate to play with, you will get exhausted pretty quickly.

Henry: I won't fault you on that but you still, show some consideration for Alex.

He looked back down at me and smiled as he cupped my cheeks. He kissed the top of my head and scratched my hair with one hand as the other rubbed my side.

Henry: I apologise for Cheshire, he can be...

Alex: A dick?

Henry: Himself, yes.

Alex: I don't mind it, it's actually refreshing to meet such odd personalities.

Chess: Odd is what you would call your attire, we're all simply unique.

He was right. All of us are different in our own way and Wonderland is quite the difference from home. I smiled and turned over on the table and pulled my legs up and fixed myself to look presentable.

Chess: Don't you think you should release yourself before it causes internal problems.

Alex: I'm young, I can handle going a day or two without wanking off, more over I want to see the notes Henry took.

Looking at Henry he grabbed his notes and gave them to me. First and foremost his hand writing was neat and pristine, never have I seen such calligraphy skills other than my fathers and historical documents from war times and Parliament. Most of Henry's notes were answering my questions and the added foot notes of the suspects physical behavior only proved my theory.

Alex: This is exactly what I needed, I have all the answers here and the Carpenter gave us the supposed M.O. that Mara seems to show.

Henry: But how do we catch her?

Alex: I'm not sure, but we need to think fast.

Chess: Why do you say that?

Alex: With Monty on our tales, Mara is also another risk seeing as though the Carpenter is still living.

Henry: And is the girl wanted him dead she'll definitely make sure of it herself.

Chess: I'll tell Dorian to stand watch with Moores and Jackson near Lee.

With that notion Cheshire left as if he weren't just in the middle of seducing a child. I'll never understand that man, mine as well stop while I'm ahead...or rather, far behind. Just then I heard a faint vibrating coming from behind me. I look at Henry and watch him as he pulls out a cell phone and answers it.

Henry: Hello? Hello chief!...Yes we have Alexander with us...now? Uhhh sir don't you think that's a tad bit...

His face began to gradually change from glee, quizzical whimsy and then finally angst. With a panicked look etched into peach skin he started to ask more questions to the chief on the other end of the line. The call must've ended when I seen that he was looking back and forth from his phone, the wall and me. What was it that his boss said to make him this frazzled?

Alex: Henry...?

He snapped his head towards me like a dear caught in headlights. His big blue eyes stared at me as he gripped his cell phone in his hands. I could slightly make out his body shaking, the man was either scared of his superior or something has gone array for him.

Henry: Monty is in the chief's office right now...

The man that handcuffed me and wanted to use me?! Henry gave his final words to the chief and hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He straightened his hair and fixed his tie.

Henry: Ok, this was a fine day...

Alex: What's wrong?

Henry: Other than the fiasco with Monty earlier he's now in the chiefs office trying to take you to the Red King.

Alex: Why, what for? I thought he agreed that I had to be right about saying who the killer is? Why's he going back on his words?!

Henry: Everybody in Wonderland does, we trust those who would lie to our faces rather than the ones that keep their promises.

The morals and the people are all alike; insane. I huffed out a breath of air and swung my feet over the edge of the table and jumped off. Upon feeling the sturdy ground again I felt unbalanced standing on this vertical axis.

Henry: Are you quite alright Alex? You seem a bit wobbly.

Alex: I've been lying on that table for a minute, I'll be fine, once all the blood rushes back into the right places.

I smiled and walked over to the door with Henry close behind. We walked the rest of the long hallway and turned the corner, didn't think there was one there earlier. As we turned the corner we I walked into a warm body. The smell of roses and almonds filled my nostrils as I felt strong hands grip my arms. I pull back and look up meeting those horrendous eyes again.

Monty: Good to see you again Alexander.

* * *

 ** _(Monty is now the new Chess and a stalker! Lmao! But other than that, how was the chapter for you guys?)_**


End file.
